


【HQ！兔赤】🚙

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: *车门焊死，极度ooc*纯肉不走剧情，看h文请别带脑子





	【HQ！兔赤】🚙

赤苇不知道为什么会变成现在这个局面，他舒舒服服地躺在浴缸里泡澡，打完练习赛回来的木兔前辈二话不说脱了衣服一起躺了进来，本就狭小的浴缸，容下两个180+的身躯真是难为它了。  
“赤苇～” 木兔的手在水下环住赤苇的腰，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，肌肤隔着水黏在一起，赤苇热得脸通红，不知道是水温还是对方的体温的原因。  
赤苇明白他的企图，下身也感受到木兔身上某物的勃起，他推了推木兔的脑袋：“木兔前辈，不要在这里，会感冒的。”   
木兔充耳不闻，轻啄赤苇的脖子和一侧的肩头，赤苇的腰很敏感，木兔环住他腰的胳膊开始收紧，一只手在水下握住赤苇半勃的性器，木兔吻了吻赤苇的耳垂：“好喜欢赤苇。”  
木兔另一只手抽出摸索到赤苇的后穴。  
如触电一般被按到肠道内的某一点，赤苇瞪大了眼睛，快感像烟花炸开。  
赤苇扭动自己的身体：“快、快停下！回房间再做，木叶一会要回来的……啊！”  
最后一声变了调， 赤苇惊呼出声，甬道内的手指被插入了两只，要命的快感折磨着赤苇仅剩的理智。  
门锁被打开的声音传入赤苇的耳朵，浴室的门被叩响，是木叶：“里面有人不？我要上厕所！”   
“别……嗯……” 赤苇还没来得及发声就被木兔捂住嘴巴，肠道内的两根手指还作恶般的研磨着凸起的那一点。  
木兔带着有些低沉的嗓音，在赤苇耳边说出的话赤苇一句没听见，脑子里面一片空白。  
“我在泡澡，木叶你急着上厕所就快进来！”木兔无视赤苇在自己怀里疯狂摇头的动作，继而小声在赤苇耳边说，“赤苇你要忍住哦，不能被木叶发现了。”  
“发现啥？” 木叶进来了，木兔也抽出手指，换上滚烫的性器不紧不慢的送进赤苇扩张好的菊穴，水流也顺着这个动作被带进去，赤苇紧紧咬住自己的下唇，水流进肠道带来的胀痛感让赤苇有些难受，但是很快的快感袭来，占领赤苇理智。  
“赤苇呢？还没下课？”木叶的声音以及冲水声让赤苇紧张得后穴紧缩，“不会和妹子去约会了吧？哎，木兔我晚上晚点回来，隔壁班小美女约我。”  
木兔差点被夹身寸，拍了拍赤苇的臀肉，若无其事地回应木叶：“谁知道呢。”   
木叶关上门，不一会儿又听来关上合租公寓门的声音，木兔伸手摩挲赤苇胸前挺立起来的两颗红粒，下身毫不留情的开始抽插。  
水气模糊了赤苇的双眼，确认家里只有他和木兔以后，他才敢叫出声：“太快了，木兔前辈……不要、要……”  
“那赤苇到底是要还是不要啊？ ”肉棒含在身体里，赤苇被木兔转了个圈，木兔头发湿了，搭在额前，和平时不太一样。  
赤苇被问得红透了脸，撇过脸不看木兔，点点头，木兔的手再次抚上赤苇胸前挺立的乳珠，胯下也再次开始不紧不慢的抽送，像是在告诉赤苇怎么自己被占有。


End file.
